Just to See You Smile
by barefoot11
Summary: During Christmas time, Toris wants nothing other than to make Feliks happy. Short!AU, Human names used, Poland/Lithuania, Song!fic.


"Oh, like, isn't that the prettiest thing you've ever seen?" Feliks pressed his face harder against the window. The harsh wind played with his hair, and his cheeks were flushed against the cold.

_You always had an eye for things that glittered_

Toris had to sigh again, and the breath came out in white puffs. The scarf around his neck was starting to itch, and his hands were tired of being cramped inside the pockets of his heavy jacket. "You've said that for almost every window we've passed," he commented. Light snow continued to fall.

He glanced at him, the excited gleam never leaving his emerald eyes. "I know, but everything is totally awesome!" The blonde threw his hands in the air, and moved to stand right beside his best friend. "I love Christmas time!" He began humming 'Jingle Bells' under his breath, his mind filled with candy canes and happy feelings. Though, it usually was.

Toris looked inconspicuously over his friend's head to see what he was fawning over this time. It was a small silver watch with a green, silky background. It reminded him so much of his friend. It was slightly feminine, but he expected nothing less. He looked back to Feliks. "What do you like the best, though?" He questioned calmly. His bare wallet cried at the thought of spending the little money it had left. But the Lithuanian ignored its wails; he could already imagine Felik's face when he received it.

_But I was far from bein__'__ made of gold_

Feliks had to think about this. His finger tapped his chin, and he whistled the same tune a bit. "Like, the watch," he decided, tapping the glass idly. The lighting from the store made the piece of jewelry glitter, and the price tag did as well.

_I don't know how I scraped up the money_

He looked away from the price tag. Toris nodded, making sure to add the name of the store to his memory. Christmas was only five days away… "Come on, Feliks," he urged, lightly touching the blonde's arm. "It's getting dark. We should go."

Feliks gave him a rather odd look, before shrugging and skipping ahead of him.

_I just never could quite tell you 'No'_

* * *

Two days later, Toris stood in front of that store again, but this time, alone. His heart danced rather awkwardly in his chest, as his trademark worries began playing in his head. What if Feliks had only been joking? What if he found something else that was even better, and didn't like the watch as much? How would he react when he gave it to him? Would he think it was too much, or not enough? Would he be disappointed that he had gotten the **exact** thing he had asked for?

_Just to see you smile_

Toris sniffed. He always hated shopping.

He pushed the doors open, and the warm air that greeted him instantly made him crack a small smile. He loosened his scarf, even though he knew he wouldn't be in the toasty store for too long. Walking up to the counter, he asked the clerk, "Could… Could I see that watch in the window?" He pointed nervously.

_I'd do anything_

The teenager gave a cheeky grin. "For a girlfriend?" He asked, as he walked toward the case.

_I wish_, was the first thought in his head, but he mentally shook it off. It wasn't the time to think about his feelings for the blonde… He felt his cheeks flush, and he stammered, "Y-Y-You could say that."

_That you wanted me to_

The worker laughed, and handed the piece of jewelry over. He crossed his arms. "Crush, then?"

Really, this boy was getting too personal! Toris had never asked to play Twenty Questions! But, he wasn't rude enough to not reply. "That's it," he mumbled absently, as he looked down at the watch. The green was dark and soft, reminding him of his friend's eyes. The silver was wonderful, and it didn't look like it'd be too tight around the Polish's wrist – Feliks always liked things that dangled.

He looked up to the clerk. "I think I'll take this."

_And all is said and done_

* * *

The watch – Toris realized, as it sat in a small box and wrapped in shiny green wrapping paper – had cost him half of a week's pay.

_I'd never count the cost_

He bit his bottom lip, and continued staring at it. It was Christmas Eve already! His heart pounded harder when he went over the plan in his mind again: go to Felik's house, give him the gift, tell him to open it on Christmas, and go home. It was simple enough! Why was he so worried?

_It's worth all that's lost_

He picked up the package and placed it in his pocket. He put on his red sweater and a pair of white gloves (better safe then sorry). With a final, steadying breath, he opened his door, and let the winter breeze steal his worries, if only for a moment.

Toris stood in his friend's driveway a few minutes later, the present now in his hands. He had never felt so nervous in his life! But he pressed his lips together in determination; he knew he would regret this if he didn't do it, and he didn't handle regret well.

_Just to see you smile_

He walked up to the auburn front door, and he knocked on it twice.

The brunette heard a quiet, "I'm totally not here."

He froze. "Feliks?" He shouted through the door.

"I-I'm not here!" Feliks replied with his voice more strained than earlier.

The Lithuanian gripped the doorknob, and tried turning it as a last resort, and was surprised to hear it click and grant him access. Only Feliks could forget to lock his door… He walked inside and stuffed the gift into his pocket again: there was something much more important on his mind right now. "Feliks!" He didn't have to move far; he saw his friend curled up on the couch.

The blonde's hair was uncharacteristically mused, and that's all Toris could see. He ran over to him, and finally knelt down in front of him. "Feliks," he said again, a bit softer, to lure his friend out of the cocoon he was in. When a sorrowful whimper replied, Toris grabbed Felik's wrists, pulling his hands from his face.

He saw blood-shot, wet eyes and tear stains. Feliks cried out, pulling his hands away desperately. "Liet!" He cried, as he sat up. Toris stood. "Liet, you're like, the last one I want to see right now!"

_When you said time was all you really needed_

The Lithuanian froze. What? What had he done? "What happened?" He asked quickly.

Feliks just began to cry again. "G-Go, please!" He begged. "I… I just need time, Liet!" The eyes that stared up at Toris made him pause.

Toris could ask more questions, and his worrying side told him to. But how could he do that, seeing the hurt in those green eyes? He sighed heavily, and pulled out the gift from his pocket. He leaned down, placing the small box into his friend's shaking hands and pressed a shy kiss to his forehead. "Merry Christmas," he said calmly. He turned, and left without another word.

_I walked away and let you have your space_

But as soon as that door closed, Toris' worries were running at full speed. He blushed deeply and covered his mouth with his hand. "I-I kissed him," he whispered to himself, the shock making him forget most everything else. He made a small squeaking noise, and dropped his hand to bite his bottom lip (which was tingling). He physically shook his head, shifting those thoughts to the back of his mind.

'_Cause leavin' didn't hurt me near as badly_

Why was Feliks crying? His heart felt a pang of pain. As he walked onto the sidewalk, he felt bad that he couldn't help him, but… he wasn't sure if he could have handled those tears for any longer.

_As the tears I saw rollin' down your face_

* * *

Christmas morning, Toris was lonely. He sat at his kitchen table, sipping some hot chocolate, his mind wandering as he stared absently at the tree in his living room. He had put it up, for his brothers. His brothers, Raivis and Eduard, had their own families to tend to this holiday season, though, and had cancelled. Despite this, Toris couldn't bring himself to bring it down. He supposed he'd have to do it soon…

The trilling of his phone caught his attention. He tore his eyes away from the lights and tinsel and stood, walking toward his counter. The caller-ID told him it was Feliks! Instantly, his heart raced, and he picked up the phone. He stammered, "H-Hello?"

_Just to see you smile_

A drowsy voice replied with, "Liet."

Toris couldn't distinguish his tone. Was it anger for kissing him? Was it… ugh, he couldn't think straight. "Are you feeling better, Feliks?" He asked; anything to get the subject off of himself.

"Y-Yeah, like thanks," the blonde replied. There was a sigh. "Sorry for making you worry."

_I'd do anything_

Toris didn't know what to say, and luckily, Feliks continued, "I… I opened your gift. Sorry, I, like, have one for you too, but I totally forgot to take it over."

"That's alright," he soothed. "What did you think of it?"

The excitement that came into his voice made Toris smile, "I totally love it! It was exactly what I like, wanted!"

_That you wanted me to_

The brunette laughed. "Yeah, I know." His heart hadn't calmed at all. He felt it – the subject they were both carefully avoiding stood so delicately on the surface of their conversation. He gulped thickly. "Ah, so, what was wrong yesterday?"

The silence lasted for a while as Feliks carefully formed his words and Toris tried his best to relax his frayed nerves.

Finally Feliks said, "I, like, realized something yesterday. It's totally important, too."

"Hm?" Toris urged in a hum. "Something bad, I guess?" He turned, leaning on the counter with the small of his back. The fingers of his other hand nervously twirled the cord of the phone.

"That's what I thought," Feliks mused. "But… I'm not totally sure, anymore. Like… what do you think?"

Toris blinked, pausing for a solid moment. Then, he cracked a soft smile. "Um, well, you'd probably have to tell me what's up first, right?"

"Oh! Totally. Whoops. What do you think about me, like, totally falling in love with my best friend?"

_And all is said and done_

There was a pause in Toris' mind for a moment. Moments when Feliks had declared him his best friend in the past played through his mind… He couldn't have asked for a better Christmas present, he decided. "I… I think that's wonderful." But something still didn't feel right. He shifted his weight onto his other foot and asked his friend, "But, why were you crying yesterday?"

Feliks was quiet for a few moments. "Well, I thought that, like, falling for you would be totally bad, or like… ruin everything." Toris could just imagine the pout forming on the blonde's lips. "But, like, when you kissed me yesterday, it totally changed everything, Liet!"

_I'd never count the cost_

Toris smiled. "I see. Well, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas~! I'm coming over, like, now, okay? I totally want to hug you so bad right now… oh, and I'll bring you your gift for real this time!" After a cheerful 'bye!' the blonde hung up.

_It's worth all that's lost_

Toris could only sigh contently as he placed the phone back on the receiver. He crossed his arms and looked back at his tree, as he heard children singing 'Jingle Bells' across the street.

_Just to see you smile_

_

* * *

_**A/N**: The song used is "Just to See You Smile" by Tim McGraw (I like country, so sue me!) which I do not claim to own.

This turned out a lot better than I thought - first I wrote it without the lyrics, and when I added them, it turned out pretty good so I kept them. And this is my first time writing PolandxLithuania. I'm not sure if I got Felik's accent right - I only added 'like' after every few words and put 'totally' where I saw fit. P:

Anyway, consider this an early Chirstmas gift~!


End file.
